Into The World Of Skyrim
by Velocity Challenged Terrapin
Summary: Esira is a young woman who lives with her brother and his roommate. Since she was kicked out of her dueling team, she has retreated to playing video games. Though, one day, she finds herself in a realm unlike any other. Now, she must carry on her exsistance in her new home. Based off of the real experiences of my character in Skyrim.
1. Welcome To- Skyrim!

I woke up to the buzzing of my alarm clock. Swinging my fist down in annoyance, I cracked the glass, which cut my hand. "Grr...mer! Fler- Gah!" I yelled incoherent curses, whipping my bloodied hand around. I shuffled across my bedroom floor to the bathroom, where I patched my wound.

"Breakfast is ready! Hurry up!" My brother hollered.

Tripping over several articles of books, gaming systems, etc., I got dressed and groomed. As I ran down the stairs, my brother's Pit, Moofa, leapt up the steps to meet me. In a frantic movement to escape the slobbering machine in one piece, I jumped over the stair's railing.

Quickly, I sat down in my seat as my food was set down.

"What happened to your hand?" Nolan asked.

"Gi fit hy herlam shock hoo gard." I mumbled through a mouth full of bacon and hash browns.

Tessa slapped the back of my head, causing me to choke a bit on my food. "Don't talk with food in your mouth." She snapped. I nodded and gulped down my food. "I hit my alarm clock too hard... again."

Nolan chuckled and shoved my bag over to me. "You're already two minutes late." He reminded me. "Crap!" I exclaimed, snatching my bag and running out of the door.

* * *

><p>"I'm here!" I gasped, bursting through the entrance of the training area.<p>

"You're late." corrected Mr. Core.

I grumbled my apologies and tossed my bag to the wall. Another fighter stood in front of me. "Begin!" Mr. Core announced. I grabbed a wooden staff and followed orders. Everyone else did really fancy twirls with their staffs, where as I just held mine like a sword, no tricks, just planted in one spot. I knew it frustrated them when they couldn't disarm me. Mostly because it frustrated me when the tables were turned.

Mr. Core called a stop and the dueling ceased. "What are you doing? This is a dojo. Not a renaissance fair." He sighed. The people around us laughed. "Yes, sir. My thoughts exactly. That's why I choose to keep my weapon ready to strike, rather than it twirling around where it might be lost." I nodded.

He frowned. "Your practice with the staff is over. Next station." He pointed to the bows.

_Dear god, please no. _I thought to myself. My aim with a bow is awful, and my technic is even worse. I knocked an arrow and aimed at the target.  
>Let's just say that it didn't end well and got me kicked off the team, and leave it at that.<p>

* * *

><p>"Maybe you just aren't cut out for that disciplined kind of fighting." Tessa said, patting my head.<p>

I frowned and looked at Nolan, who was sorting through the monthly bills. "Well, I need to be cut out for _something._" I insisted. "No you don't." Grant objected from his chair. "Grant, I'm 25 and I live with my brother and his roommate. I need to help out around here." I pointed out.

"Well you sure as hell aren't going near my kitchen." Nolan looked up. "Ah yes, the incident of '09'. Priceless!" Tessa chuckled in memory. "I didn't mean to set the sink on fire!" I told her.

"Uh, could you tell me exactly _how_ you managed to set the sink on fire?" Grant looked at me, puzzled. I groaned in exasperation and stormed up the stairs.

I always knew that if I got flustered, I could escape to my video games. But, as I was taking Super Smash Bros. Brawl off the shelf, one of Grant's games fell off. The container opened, releasing the disc, which shattered. "Crud!" I hissed through my teeth.

I tried cleaning up the shards of the disc as well as I could, but there were really tiny pieces that had broken off. One of which, somehow got under my bandage and into my cut. Sudden dizziness took over me. _The floor looks so comfy._ I thought drowsily.

*thud*

* * *

><p>A man was talking. The ground was swaying and rocking. There was a bad tasting cloth in my mouth.<p>

I opened my eyes to see a blonde man sitting in a cart. Wait- no. _I _was in the cart too. He was speaking to a poorly dressed guy who was sitting next to me.

"And what about you, friend?" He looked at me. I reached up and pulled the gag off of my face, noticing my hands were tied. "Uh. I-" I was cut off short as the cart pulled to an abrupt stop.

As everyone in our cart was being loaded off, I got the chance to look at my surroundings. I was in a... town? It was filled with wooden huts and cobblestone towers. "Ulfric Stormcloak." a man called out.

_Who?_

I scratched the side of my head.

_My ears feel really wierd..._

"You there- Altmer. What's your name?" the guy asked. I glanced around. Nobody else was near me, so I guess he was talking to me. "Esira." I replied. "We'll make sure your remains are sent back to your home." He said almost apologetically. Another one of the armored soldiers shoved me into the line of... _captives_?

One of the tied up men stepped up and set his head down on a wooden block. "Is this some sort of cult thing?" I wondered, looking at the stone walls, then back to the wooden block.

_Heh heh, for a second there, I thought that it looked like a chopp- _*WHACK!*

I stifled a cry of surprise as the man's head was chopped off. A woman, who seemed to have much authority, pointed to me. "Now you." she ordered. I was pushed down onto the chopping block, which was now dripping with blood.

The executioner raised his axe, ready to strike, but as he did, I saw a shadow flicker across the sky behind him. A loud boom echoed around us. "What was that?" someone exclaimed.

"Nothing, continue!" the woman barked.

The shadow grew larger, until it was right above us. The beast landed on the tower in front of me. It bellowed, knocking several people over. "Dragon!" a soldier screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>An**

**This is my first story on this account. Yay! I've been meaning to write this for so long, it's just been bugging me. **

**So, this is sort of based off of my experiences in Skyrim: The Elder Scrolls. Which might I add, were very unlucky experiences.**


	2. Into the Caves

**A/n**

**This has taken SO long! I left my notebook in my locker- so I couldn't update for about a month. Sorry for the longest wait in the history of Fanfiction. Hope the wait was worth it.**

**Disclaimer: ****Only for those of good humor and chill attitudes when certain language is present. Please and thank you! **

* * *

><p>I scrambled up, tripping over the disembodied head.<p>

"Hey, follow me!" a 'rebel' soldier exclaimed. I saw a standing man get burned alive and decided it was a good idea.

We dodged around falling stones and burning wood, making our way towards a tower. It's surprising that I can pull this off with my hands bound- still.

Just when we thought we were safe, a dragon- I kid you not, a dragon crashed into the tower. "Why does this always happen to me?" I grumbled. "You've been attacked by a dragon during your own execution before?" Ralof asked. "Yes. My third time actually." I exclaimed sarcastically.

He seemed surprised, and completely gullible. "We need to jump over there, then get to the guard tower." He ordered, jumping onto a burning building. "Hey, how about we use the front door." I mumbled to no one in particular. I leapt, landing on a conveniently placed fur bed.

"Skills!" I hollered in triumph. "Pretty good for someone with their hands tied- if I do say so myself." I ran out of the house in the direction of Ralof.

We passed by hellfire, flying arrows, and a huge a** lizard. I'm not one to usually complain, but what the hell?!

I stared at Ralof blankly as he explained something about Stormcloaks and Imperials. I may have _sort of _blocked him out. Hey- if you just went through that, would _you_ listen to a speech about petty rebellion? I think not! I was still trying to figure how in the world we survived that.

"Oh. Suppose you won't be of much use with your hands tied up like that. Here, let me help you." He cut my bindings with a dagger.

_Finally._ I ran around through goddamned dragonfire and he's just _now_ cutting me free? What?

Ralof gave me some armor... from a dead man.

*sigh*

I have no idea where I am, but I'm pretty sure that it is logic hell.

No matter, a crisis is still a crisis and I dawned the armor. As I took up the sword given to me, voices echoed from the closed off hallway. Imperials flooded in, we were outnumbered. And yet, with a physic defying slow-mo slice, we slew the enemies.

"Go ahead and take what they've got." Ralof decided, shaking blood off his sword. I shuffled around the dead bodies, collecting a few gold coins and an Imperial sword.

"Da du-dah dah!" I sang the 'gained item' theme from Legend of Zelda. Ralof raised an eyebrow, but didn't question it. He motioned toward the sloping corridor.

* * *

><p>We'd been travelling along the tunnel for quite sometime, stopping momentarily to loot barrels and kill Imperials. I actually had found a friend in all of this. No, not Ralof, my skeleton! Well, not <em>my<em> skeleton. It was someone else at one point, but I decided to carry it around with me. His name is Alexandro.

The dark sewers slowly turned into a large cavern. Ralof crouched and whispered, "There's a bear over there. Maybe we can sneak past it if we're quiet enough."

I nodded, stumbling a bit on the bow I had with me. I placed it in my hand and loaded it, pulling back. 'I might be able to distract it if I hit further down the cave...' The bowstring slipped from my grasp all of the sudden, sending the arrow straight into the bear's head.

"Oops..." I frowned. "Or we could just do that." Ralof added, trudging through the spring.

As we exited the caves and walked out into the blinding whiteness of the snowy outside world, a familiar figure was flying far away.  
>"You should head down to Riverwood. It's that little village next to the river." Ralof pointed a gloved hand.<p>

He promised to meet me there, though, with what's been happening here I bet I'll be attacked by an Orc or something.

* * *

><p>I shivered, swinging my sword at invisible enemies as I walked down the forest pathway. I still can't get over how fast the atmosphere can change here. I was just surrounded by blinding snow- now all I see is green.<p>

You know how I said I'd be attacked by an Orc? Wrong-o! It was just a pack of _wolves_- WOLVES! Listen, I _know _it's the forest and all, but isn't that a little much? There are literally rabbits left and right and the wolves go after me. Hm.

* * *

><p><strong>An**

**Well, there it was! Hope you like it. Next up- "Bad Ending .1" **


	3. Bad Ending: 1

I strode down the street, decked out in my newest gear and filled with sweet rolls. Ralof had informed me that his sister was the boss of this small town. So, here I am, ready and rearing to- Is that a pawn shop?

My ADD got the best of me and I couldn't help but go in to see what was up. A rather filthy looking man stood behind the counter, speaking harshly to a young lady.

"Erm... Do you~ need any help?" I shifted my gaze awkwardly.

The two arguing people turned, staring at me. "Well- actually, yeah." the man mumbled, embarrassment seeping from his voice.

_I didn't really mean it! I was just being polite! Dammit!_

* * *

><p>After the long request and such, Camila told me that she'd be waiting for me that she'd be waiting at the bridge.<p>

Setting the quest on the backburner, I left the shop seeking to cause a little bit of trouble. I began to step off of the patio but was held back by a cart of cabbages. "Hmm... Cabbage- you shall accompany me in my ridiculous quest of solitude and stupidness!" I proclaimed, lifting the cabbage to hold in front of myself.

Cabbage and I made our way to a tavern that was next-door. A cauldron sat on their deck. "You thinkin' what I'm what I'm thinkin', cabbage?" I looked to my leafy, inanimate friend.

I tossed the cabbage at the cauldron, landing it straight into the middle. "Cabbage ball scooooooooore!" I whooped. A drunken man sitting in front of me gave a startled stare before disappearing into the tavern.

As I reached for my cabbage, flames shot out of my palms, burning the vegetable to ash. I did what any reasonable person would have done- panic.

"AHHHH! MY. HANDS. ARE. ON. FIRE!" I screamed, raising my hands and running around in a circle, setting a few plants on fire in the process.

* * *

><p>I sat on the stairs of the black smith's forge, flicking sparks from my finger tips. A chicken was picking at the ground, clucking annoyingly. I narrowed my eyes mischievously, sneaking close to the chicken.<p>

It clucked up at me, cocking it's head to the side. I pointed my hand at it-

**_Hey, I know what you're thinking 'Why would you kill a chicken!? An innocent chicken?' Well, newsflash! It didn't work out for me, buddy._ **

The chicken burned quickly and now lay dead in the street. I searched it and found some meat (obviously).

Suppose I should meet Camila now. She's been waiting throughout the night.

I rushed up to her, ready for a grand adventure to retrieve the golden claw. "You shouldn't of come to Riverwood." she threatened.

"Wait, wha- ah!" I stood confused momentarily, before she came rushing at me. She began to _repeatedly_ stab me...

She then _chased_ me back into town where I was _mauled_- and I mean_ mauled_- by all the townspeople.

My final words you ask? Ahem- "It was just a chicken!"

**Dramatic 'Hunger Games' style cannon shot***

* * *

><p>An

FATALITY!

Yes, if you guys were wondering... My first Skyrim death _was_ caused by a chicken, thank you very much! *sigh* I have my mind set on the fact that chickens are plotting against us through videogames. Think about it... Minecraft, Legend of Zelda, Skyrim, _Five Nights At Freddy's_, countless others!

My explaination for burning the chicken is that I really don't like chickens in the first place- and frankly, I was a noob at the moment. I violently _burnt_ the chicken alive~ in broad daylight.

Slow clap, everybody, for VCT! Sheesh (n_-) *facepalm*  
>Anyways, hope you all liked it!<p> 


End file.
